The Akatsuki's Angel
by TheAkatsuki'sAngel
Summary: Karai Angel the only survivor of the village hidden in the clouds. Being betrayed by Konoha She runs and the Akatsuki find her taking her in as their own. Mixed feelings and jealously are all added up into one First story please no flames or Hidan will come murder you for Jashin-sama
1. Leaving Konoha

**The Akatsuki's Angel**

Chapter 1. Leaving Konoha

Kakashi's POV:

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" I yelled

"Kakashi we have to for the sake of Konoha" Tsunade said calmly not startled by my outburst

"Better for Konoha sure but what about Karai! What about her sake!?"I yelled back

"She's not even a part of Konoha" She yelled back

"So we are not selling her to that to that snake orochimaru", I yelled, "If he wants her he can come and get her but he will have to go threw me!"

"Kakashi….I know how you feel but this is for Konoha" she said and we heard the door opened. We turned startled by the sudden intrusion to see none other than karai standing there tears spilling from her visible eye.

"Tsunade –san you would sell me even though I fought for this country and almost died…..you really are fucking selfish" she said voice shaking as she grabbed the headband that hung into her left hand while a kunai was in her right.

"Karai what are you doing!?" Tsunade yelled

"What does it look like Im doing baka" She spat and slashed a line threw the Konoha symbol.

"B-but about Konoha?" Tsunade said while shakily standing up.

"You and Konoha can burn and rot in hell but Kakashi I wish you happiness and im sorry" She said and I nodded. She did a hand sign and disappeared to never return again.


	2. Journey to The Base

Karai's POV:

I ran through the forest of Konoha only stopping when I got through the border. Teats finally over coming me as I collapsed on my knees covering my face as dirt and tears mixed underneath me.

"Hey kakuzu do you fucking hear that?" A voice broke through my sobbing. I froze hand reaching for my kunai pack. Footsteps were coming closer and closer until they stopped near me and my breathing hitched.

"I recognize this chakra" A monotone voice said, "Its hers"

"Really I thought she fucking would be in fucking Konoha" A deeper voice said

"Well it looks like she's not hmmmmm I wonder" He said and moved the bushes seeing me I rubbed my face since I probably looked like a mess.

-"What do you want akatsuki?" I asked with a hoarse voice

-"You look like a fucking mess" Hidan said

-"I know I'm kind of not it the most happiness moods" I said sharply

-"We came to get you well kind of kidnapped you" Kakuzu said

-"Well lucky for you I'll go freely and willing" I said standing up facing them completely with my slashed headband.

-"You defected from Konoha?" I heard someone say behind hidan and kakuzu I instantly recognized the voice.

-"Yes Itachi-chan" I said happily

-"What did they do?" He said seriously

-"Gosh Itachi-chan your acting like a big brother" I laughed

-"Just tell me Karai" he said glaring evilly

-"They were going to sell me to Orochimaru for the "sake" of Konoha" I said using my fingers when i said the word sake

-"So why aren't you running from us?" Kisame asked

-"Cause I don't see the point right now and when Konoha called me back i didn't even want to fight you cause i didn't see the point but when you attacked my friends then it got to me but mostly I was forced to fight you" I said," now that i told you can we go im fudging tired and Konoha may be on my tail"

-"Your right move out" Itachi said

(TIME SKIP~! Still in Karai's POV)

"We will rest here for tonight" Itachi said

"So Kisame how far are we from the Akatsuki's base exactly?" I asked the blue skinned man

-"About a days walk from here or two days from here" He said

-"Wait but Ame is a day or two walk from here wait...you mean the base is in Ame!?" I said shockingly and he just nodded his head,"Thats actually pretty cool Konoha thought it was somewhere different"

-"Really?" he asked

-"yep" was my simple reply

-"Hey Karai get your fucking ass over here and cook cause Itachi said you can fucking cook" Hidan yelled

-"Cook your own damn meal you freaken immortal bastard" I yelled and Kisame laughed and I glared at him and he stopped laughing instantly(yes her glare is that evil)

-"Come cook dinner or else" Itachi said

-"Fine Im coming" I groaned

-"Have fun" Kisame said

-"Shut up oh and I call you when foods done" I said and he just nodded his head i quickly got up and walked to where the others were

-"Fucking finally I'm starving" Hidan said

-Ignoring him I turned to itachi," So what am I cooking?" I asked

-"Well we have left over meat so you can cook that" He said as he tossed me a package

-While catching it I replied,"Kay call you when food ready" and I walked away

(Few minutes later or so you think)

-"Foods done!" I called and imedentlly Hidan was there,"whoa slow the fuck down hidan"

-"Sorry" He mumbled probably so i couldn't hear him but i did anyways i softly smiled as i handed him his plate

-"Hey karai what did you cook it smells good?" Kisame asked as he appeared and so did the others

-"Turkey and fried rice which i found some in the package Ita-chan gave me" I said as i handed them plates. They sat down and started eating and in a few minutes everyone was finished

-"Ah that was delicious" Kisame said as he patted his stomach

-"Sure fucking was" Hidan said as he layed down as we followed him

-"Hn" Itachi grunted in replied and i shook my head

-"Why don't you shut the fuck up and go to sleep!" Kakuzu said and i had to muffle my laughter as the others replied

-"Hey goodnight guys" i said and got replies back i stared at the sky for alittle while before falling asleep

Kisame's POV:

-I woke up to see itachi packing, and as always kakuzu and hidan, but karai was missing,'Maybe shes cooking' I thought and noticed that kakuzu and hidan had stopping and a blue flash of light appeared

-"Sorry that im late" Karai said as she stepped out pf the k=light

-"Its okay you weren't late at all we were about to leave anyways" Kakuzu said as karai walked up to the holding a type of backpack

-I walked to itachi's side as we started walking,"Hey itachi where did the backpack come from?" i asked

-"She teleported to her house to get some of her stuff" he replied as he watched with amusement at the way hidan and karai were fighting and we stopped for a moment

-"Oh" Was my only reply

-I saw her turned around a smile on her face,"Come on people lets move it~" she yelled and we complied

-"I don't understand her sometimes" Itachi sighed

-"Why is that?" I asked

-"She can understand people by looking at them its like she can see your true self no matter how evil they are or look" he said while staring at her as she talked to kakuzu

-"No wonder she wasn't afraid of us and that's why she wouldn't fight us" I said

-"Yeah maybe maybe not she has kind of split personality but all in all you maybe right" he said

Karai's POV:

-"Hey Karai why are you so fucking happy?" Hidan asked

-"Well i was going to leave Konoha again but my friends made be stay cause somehow i still owed Konoha" I replied

-"So you never like Konoha?" Kakuzu asked

-"No that's not it i do like Konoha but they don't have very nice methods in fighting and reasons but they are really are good people but some of them are bad" I answered

-"Ah" the replied at the same time

-"Yeppers and that's the reason why i fought y'all cause i was forced to fighting you the only person i want to fight is orochimaru" I stated

-"An why the fuck is that?" Hidan asked

-"Well its kinda of a long story" I said already wanting to get out of the conversation

-"Well we have the time in the world" Kakuzu said

-"Hey do you like pancakes?" I asked trying to get off topic

-"Karai fucking tell us" Hidan said and i shook my head

-"Yes!"

-"No!"

-"Yes!"

-"No!"

-"Fucking yes!"

-"NO!"

-"FUCKING YES!"

-"Yes!"

-"No!"

-"Haha I don't have to tell you" I said sticking out my tongue

-"You bitch" he mumbled as i fist pump

-"Karai tell us or I will take you back to Konoha so they can give you to Orochimaru" Itachi said as the appeared behind us

-"Fine!" I said i took a deep breath,"Well it started when i was six that's when orochimaru attacked my village its before he became a Akatsuki member . Everybody was killed even children he killed all that killing because of me i wanted to help but my father sent me and my brother away but i received the curse mark on my shoulder when found us. We hid it the country of waves but he found us quickly that's when we showed up in Konoha we were about twelve when we got there they took us in as one of there own. At the age of thirteen we were already anbu and after that six years passed we were sent on a mission he found us and why korosu was protecting me he was killed and the rest you may know our not but that's all im telling you" i took deep breaths cause i said that all in one breath and when i looked at them they were staring at me with wide eyes

-"Did that really fucking happen to you?" Hidan asked

-"Yes it did i only left a little part out but im not telling you what it is" I said and after i said that we walked in silence.

(Timeskip WHOOOO!)

- The silence was starting to get on my nerves so i broke the silence,"Uhhh...so who likes pancakes?" I asked

-"What kind of fucking question is that?" Hidan asked

-"A fucking good one" I said

-"I prefer waffles" Kisame said and kakuzu nodded

-"I love both of them" I said

-"Of course you do" Itachi said

-"Shut up" I said and they laughed,"So how far are we from the base now?"

-"About four fucking hours or fucking so" Hidan cussed

-"Damn im tired though" I mumbled than it started to rain really hard

-"What the hell?!" I cussed

-"Were in the rain country it rains here all the time" Kisame said

-"Than why the fuck am i fucking soaked and you aren't fucking soaked" I yelled

-"Its a simple jutsu" Kisame said

-"If i get a fucking cold im kicking your asses but then i don't care cause i love the rain" I said smiling and the sighed

-"You know we could just teleport to the base" Kakuzu said

-"YOU FUCKING KNOW FUCKING THOUGHT OF THAT!?" Hidan, Kisame, and I yelled at Kakuzu

-"Yeah" he simply replied

(A friggen second later)

-"A huge rock that's your base?" I questioned

-"NO its fucking behind the bolder stupid fucking-" Hidan cussed but was cut of when a very large and thick book hit him in the face

-"Finish that fucking sentence i swear to god i will beat you to a fucking bloody pulp" I said as i twitched with anger(This is karai's other personality but not much expressed)

-"Scary" Kisame said and backed away from started doing a hand jutsu and the large bolder started to move and ill i can do was stare in amazement cause even if i knew almost all the jutsus in the country they were some i still didn't he was finished kisame motioned me to follow him. We walked threw one huge hallway when we reached the end a huge door was there. I heard noises on the other side,'They must be other members' I thought

-'No shit Sherlock' akira said back

-'Shut up twelve tails' I snapped back. I quickly came out of the conversation when i saw hidan open the door

-"Hey bitched we're back" He said


End file.
